


Baby I Like It

by MusicInfinityLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Multi, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stripper Derek Hale, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Versatile Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicInfinityLove/pseuds/MusicInfinityLove
Summary: Derek is a stripper . Stiles goes to the club . It goes from there .( had plans to make this a long fic but i think I'm just gonna leave it as a one chapter thing )





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice any typos , please tell me and I'll fix them asap !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you spot any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments !

The chatter of the bus filled his ears as the rain thundered against the windows . The sun had set and the sky was now fading from its masterpiece of pastel colours to simple darkness . It was like this every night Derek took the bus in winter . Every night at around six o clock , the sun would fade away in the view of his eyes and he couldn't help but notice than nobody else noticed it . It was such a small thing , an occurrence of beauty that everybody took for granted .

A group of noisy teenagers down the back of the bus were making the most noise . There was about six of them and Derek wondered about what secrets they had . He could already smell the most obvious one . The tallest boy was a werewolf although he made himself the smallest in the group not wanting to overpower ; dominate . The girls gave the boys as good as they got to Derek's delight . He hated seeing scenarios where girls were belittled by their male peers . Girls were such beautiful creature and no matter what they did , people weren't happy with them . It was horrible . 

The bus drive to what was considered the ' quirky ' part of the city was not a long one but a pleasant one . It took about forty minutes with light traffic to get to his stop that was conveniently located outside his destination . The skyscrapers slowly got taller and brighter as they passed through the business district of the city . Derek lived in the northern suburbs in a quaint apartment block with his long term girlfriend Kate . She was a passive - aggressive soul . 

Modern skyscrapers faded into red brick buildings coated in hipster graffiti . The quirky side of the city , the South , was a mixture of actual artistry , emo shops selling band merch accompanied with anime stores , tattoo parlours and bubble tea cafes combined with decaying train tracks , obnoxiously high crime rates and a general vibe , as tourists tended to describe it . 

The crime was more contained to the lower South , almost passing the Beacon County county lines . The quirky side attracted mountains of teenagers who felt they had nowhere else to go . The teenagers with piercings , dyed hair and often ran a blog with Polaroids , multiple fandom connections and had more intelligence and understanding than any self proclaimed ' adult ' Derek had ever met. He bumped into these kids on a daily basis and it warmed his heart to see them happy . Girlfriends sat with girlfriends as they ranted about a new episode drinking away their worries with foreign types of coffee shop beverages and they wore their badges and clothes with pride and a sense of identity . 

Derek was glad this generation had something he'd never gotten . 

Support systems . They sure as hell would need it . Friends were important . 

Derek faded back into his morbid reality as a familiar stop was called across the intercom . He reached down and scooped up his black backpack . The bus slowed to a stop outside the building that looked depressingly different without all the neon lights glowing it up . The rain hammered him relentlessly the second he stepped off the bus . He tugged up his hood viciously and headed to the back doors knowing that the front were locked . 

Derek was always the first to arrive without fail . He set his backpack down in the same changing room he did almost every night of the week and headed out front . He shrugged his tight leather jacket off his broad shoulders tossing it over the side of the stage . Blonde curls could be spotted over the counter and Derek came to the thought that Erica had first shift as bartender . 

The club wasn't set to open for another three hours . The dancers would start showing up in the next hour and soon after more staff would arrive until the sign was flicked over , the lights were switched on and the hoards would start pouring in . The Den was the only supernatural club in the city so it attracted creatures far and wide to its venue . Derek liked the variety . It was never just werewolves even if they were the most common . 

"Hey Sourwolf. " Erica purred his stage name with a flirty roll of her tongue though it was all meaningless banter . Her boyfriend Boyd was a bouncer at the club and they made a unique pair to say the least . Boyd was resilient and spoke little but he was persistently protective and loyal towards his girlfriend . Erica was a gigantic bundle of energy that could often not be contained . Derek had been her designated driver on many occasions when she had one too many .

"Evening , Erica . " He chimed reaching up to lift down one of the silver barstools that were coated with red velvet up the top . The club looked so spacious when it was empty like this . The bar was close to the entry doors with all the booths lining the sides . There were many small squares with poles set up around the general square that was the dance floor before finally there was the bigger stage with the slight runaway and a deck set up for whatever lucky DJ was going to get a view of all the performers rear ends tonight .

The stock rooms and the kitchen were behind the bar . The club didn't serve a lot of food but mostly just light snack food for people to munch on . Nachos , curly fries , the sorts . The changing rooms for the performers were behind the main stage and was situated on the hallway that also housed the private VIP rooms and the bathrooms . The private rooms varied in size depending on the group size that had booked them .

The small to medium sized one ( often for groups up to four . ) housed a mini stage , pole , a personal bar , a booth and a single couch . The bigger rooms were mostly the same just with everything bigger . The walls were painted dark colours , purples and blues , while all sorts of kinky mantras and artwork decorated the walls of the club .

"You look like a wet puppy ." She laughed leaning forward to shake her hand through his hair . Speckles of rain flew at her and she squealed before retreating backwards . "You deserve it for the dog joke . " He pointed out arching that signature cocky eyebrow that pulled her lips into a smirk . Erica was easily one of the best friends he'd ever had . He couldn't imagine his life without her .

By the time the rest of the dancers and staff sauntered in the chairs had been laid out and the bar stocked up , everything ready for the club to open . Derek and Erica were only slightly buzzed on the wolfsbane induced alcohol that the club served . It was nothing for Derek . It took a lot to get him drunk as Erica had learned early on and now made Derek the taste tester whenever new alcohol came in . It was fun times .

"Half an hour 'till opening ! " The clubs infamous manager piped up . There was a grumble amongst the dancers who headed backstage . A dangerous glint of excitement could be seen hiding in the background . A lot of the performers were social butterflies . Shy creatures who remarkably only came out of their shell when they were grinding on a pole half naked for money . It never failed to astonish Derek .

He walked in amongst the parade of boys who he resembled nothing alike . Nearly all of them were feminine with soft features and an ass to envy but that's what gave Derek his massive sex appeal . He was different . He stood out amongst the crowd of feminine figures . That being said not all the dancers had bodies like that . Some were like him . Tall and sharp with muscle definition but none of them rivalled Derek in the slightest .

And the saddest thing was he didn't see it .

When asked how he did it , he gave a silent shrug . He gave them bullshit excuses how he probably just rolled his hips the right way or managed to find the rich guy in the audience .  He knew on some level that he was attractive but so many people only wanted his body he'd forgotten how to appreciate it without resenting himself . Was he too dry ? Too dumb ? Did he not talk enough ? Why was his body valued over him ? 

Lockers banged against one another as the men scrambled to find their costumes for the night . Derek was happy to remember that he didn't have a costume tonight . It was just tight black boxers and a loose tie . Exactly how he liked it . No frills , no fussing . It was easy . And everybody loved easy . Not everybody had a fetish for bunny costumes . Derek especially detested the bunny costume . He wasn't petite enough for it and his bunny teeth just flared up his insecurities . 

Derek pulled his sweater over his head . His back and tattoo faced the crowd . Everybody was quick with getting dressed . They didn't care anymore about exposure . They'd all seen each others junk more than once . It was more for practicality . Everybody was on the look out for new money . The pay wasn't great for the club but the amount they could make in tips was incredible . It was an easy couple of hundred bucks a night . And that was without private rooms . 

The tight boxers were on within seconds and the tie loosely hung down his torso . "Oooh .Somebody got his thrills last night . " mumbled one of their newest recruits , Tommy , passing by him to flick the hickey on his back close to the top curl of his triskele . He spun around and bared his teeth . Kate had this possessive nature of marking him even if nobody would see them or so she thought . The process consisted of her swirling around a diluted wolfsbane solution around her mouth before they did anything . The substance coated her teeth and made it painful for the softest of kisses . He hated it . 

She didn't listen . It was a one sided relationship but Derek's fear of being alone conquered his common sense . The marks hurt . They burned . Normal hickies passed within a few minutes but Kate's could last for days and she seemed to get off on the knowledge of knowing she had found a way to mark a wolf . His wolf distrusted her . He put up with it . He didn't like the internal conflict but Kate just had some major kinks . That was all .

Derek's ears flickered up as the DJ started his set . The music pulsed through the walls and shook the floor . The dancers screamed their daily roar of approval and closed up their lockers finishing up their final touches of makeup . Apart from a tiny amount of concealer to hide his bags and a little bit of lip gloss , Derek was makeup free . He must admit though he had serious respect for Connor who came in and turned himself into a fierce prince with blinding lights on his cheeks and perfectly blended blue eyelids every night . 

"Show time boys ! " Isaac , the assistant manager , poked his head in to the dressing room ushering them all out to behind the stage . The club had officially opened about fifteen minutes ago and the crowd was already filling up . The booths were occupied . Erica was busy at the bar and Boyd was busy at the door . Derek liked Isaac . He wasn't as wild as the rest of the staff but he was still rough in the right ways and a good bit of fun . Derek , Isaac , Erica and Boyd were their own little pack and had spent many pizza nights at each other's houses except Derek's. Kate didn't like hosting his friends and he didn't like to upset her . 

The bright fluorescent lights were already starting to hurt his eyes . It dimmed the later on into the night it got . They lined up in their appropriate order backstage grinning and whispering to each other as Isaac bounced up onto the stage . He received a round of applause from the eager and anticipating crowd . It was Saturday night . They always had their biggest audience on Saturday night . All the boys were hungry . Tonight was the chance to snag some serious money . 

Isaac laughed up on the stage , his hand wrapped around a microphone . The music was dimmed down a bit to allow him to talk but still remained vibrant and thriving in the background. Couples were slobbering over each in every possible corner . "Hello , ladies and gentlemen ! " Isaac announced to the crowd. The club was mixed but the business burned off the male dancers and the female dancers were scarce . The mostly worked the smaller stages and they were happy to do it . 

"Welcome to The Den ! Beacon County's only supernatural club  . . We have quite the show lined up for you tonight . " Isaac threw a smirk to the crowd as they wolf whistled and applauded . Derek wondered how many of them had a wife and kids at home . He knew the answer was nearly all of them . 

"But first a few rules . Any of our regulars know this already . Don't get on the stage unless you're invited up . Any slurs or fighting and you're out . For private sessions , it runs on hours unless you've booked in advance . In private rooms , there's no touching without consent and if there's any problems , our dancers come before any of you . And if a problem does come up , there's no refunds . Got it ? " He asked the rhetorical question to the bored crowd . The protective edge could be heard in his voice . Isaac cared a lot about all the staff . He'd levelled up in his protectiveness after one of the performers was handled inappropriately .

The ex dancer ( he'd quit immediately after the incident , not that Derek could blame him . ) hadn't been comfortable with anything more than a lap dance . Grinding , hands , the usual . But the asshole went to manhandle the downstairs area despite being told no and when Isaac had stormed in after hearing some commotion , the dancer was pinned by his neck to the chair with the guys hand still down his pants .

Isaac had upped security standards after that . Isaac had been distraught and almost in tears in himself , he'd paid the dancer for extra months in case he needed while finding a new job and had drove him down to the police station to file a report . Isaac was a good soul . He was one of the best people that Derek knew and he was incredibly lucky to have someone like him in his life .

"And with that ,  let the show begin ! " Isaac's lips curled back into a sexy smile as he retreated back off the stage lights dimming for an element of suspense . The noise of the crowd died down to wait eagerly . Red lights simmered over the stage and the first set of men walked across the stage . The DJ was playing a song that Derek didn't know the name to but a few of the other boys were singing along to the words . 

It was a usual dance routine choreographed to outline the dancer's most attractive features . Their names were announced one by one courtesy of Isaac , all hopelessly fake . Derek hated hearing the names . They were all so cringy but he supposed that made the club live up to a stereotype whether they wanted to or not . 

Soon enough he lined up alongside Tommy and Nathan waiting for the names to be called . The music had accelerated to a quicker pace and his heart was beating heavily inside his chest . Adrenaline pumping through his veins , he cracked his neck side to side preparing for the moments of bliss that would come on stage where all his worries would fade away into a blur of horny men (and women ), emerald green bills and drops of sweat . 

He gave Nathan a pat on the back when the man's name 'Candy' was announced and the man in tight red and white boxers stepped out to join his friends on stage. Tommy was next to join Nathan leaving Derek alone momentarily . His thoughts were snapped back to reality when Isaac's voice yet again boomed from the microphone . 

"And finally ladies and gentlemen , we have left the best until last . Our most popular performer , he certainly dresses to impress . Please welcome to the stage ' Sourwolf ' ! " Derek gritted his teeth together at the awful stage name . Erica had called him in it when he first started out and as it caught on amongst the staff , it spread to the customers to . It made more sense just to change it to his stage name full time . He wasn't very committed to it . 

Derek stepped out onto the lit up stage . Fake confidence steamed from his pores as he smirked out of the crowd which seemed to have multiplied since he last saw it . He joined in with the routine , corresponding with the other dancers in the coordinated routine . The beat dropped and as per usual any dancer who had an open jacket or the sort on , it was quickly off .

The more nimble boys headed to the pole wrapping their legs and pressing their hips against the metallic cylinders . They made their acrobatics look unbelievably sexy and easy all at the same time . These were the boys who had professional dance or gymnastic training . The boys who were all elegance and worked the pole in a manner that turned the audience wild . Derek was never on the pole in the public area . He was too awkward and stiff with strong muscles and he looked unnatural against it . He didn't like the pole much anyway . 

But if some guy offered to pay him more to work the pole in the private room  , who was he to deny a paying customer ? 

Sweat glistened across his skin in minutes . The heat of the club combined with the amount of people almost made breathing impossible . Derek dropped to the floor in symphony with the other dancers bar Alex who was gone to pick a lucky lady from the crowd . He chuckled seeing he picked the girl who had a sash across her chest saying ' bride to be ' . All her friends were cheering and one or two had their phones out. 

Derek's hips grinded against the slick floor, tie dragging across the stage as it hung down from his neck . His thrusts were parallel to the music dropping at the correct intervals . His hands pushed firmly against the stage urging himself to keep going . Money littered the stage and subtly , it disappeared being picked up by the dancers or Isaac along the way .  

When Derek looked up in between a thrust , his eyes scanned the crowd and locked on someone who sparked his interest . He was sitting amongst a group of friends who were all cheering and many of them held bills in their hands . He looked the most flustered out of the group , a hot red blush across his pale cheeks . A crown of brown fluffy hair covered his head and he had the purest brown eyes Derek had ever seen . 

He wore a plain navy shirt with some jeans that hinted that one of the female friends had dressed him up for the night . While he seemed to embracing the liveliness of the scene , it was clear he didn't come to this kind of venue often . Derek smiled knowing well and good that boys like him tended to be a bit on the naughtier side secretly and after a few drinks , it wasn't so secret anymore . 

Derek had to pull himself away from a subtle game of join the dots with the man's moles when the music changed and realised it was time to stop humping the floor . He pushed himself up to stand managing not to trip over his own two feet . He was suddenly self conscious over his every move . It was chronically overwhelming. 

Confidence , confidence , he reminded himself with a determined nod . He followed a group of the dancers off the stage each picking a target and starting to give teasing little lap dances .  The dances were to show them what they could get if they got a private room . The dancers knew all the tricks in the book to leave the audience wanting more , needing more . 

Going against every instinct in his body , Derek didn't go over to the anonymous man and grind into his lap . He didn't want to make his attraction painfully obviously and he reminded himself in his head that he had a loving girlfriend back home and that all these customers meant nothing . They were flings , a part of the job . And at the end of the day , if the brown eyed puppy was interested he could easily just set up a private room with him . Why should he make the first move ?

So instead he settled for a man in his mid forties who definitely had a wedding ring hidden in his front pocket . He could feel it poking out of his jeans every time he rolled his hips against the man's groin . The bills he produced convinced him to stay for the duration of the short dance . He leaned up rolling his hips closer to the man's mouth . The man whose grey fluff scraped against his abs when he brazenly leaned forward and dragged his tongue down his stomach , hands clamped on his waist . The fingers were just grazing his ass . 

Derek forced himself to dull his flared blue eyes and he sat back down in the original position . With a firm thrust of his hips , he leaned forward and grazed the man's ear with his now pointed fangs . "No touching. " He reminded him in a breath of a heated whisper . The man got hard beneath him . Derek smirked satisfied with the job and stood up . He left him flustered with a cheeky wink before disappearing backstage . 

It wasn't long before Isaac approached him with a list of requests for privates . Derek had chugged down some water and wiped away the sweat topping up his concealer . The tie was redone and he changed into a new pair of boxers . He disliked staying in the same pair for the whole night . 

"So money wise your best option is probably number four but number nine seems like one whose world you'd rock." Isaac finished up flicking between papers . "So which one do you want ? " He asked running his hand through his mob of blonde curls . The wolf looked more tired than usual but he moved away from the question quickly when Derek asked about it . 

"I'll take number nine. " Derek agreed. Unlike other clubs it wasn't a first come first served thing . Isaac told them how many they had on a list and they picked one of the numbers . Isaac nodded sending a quick text to whoever fetched the person to come to the room . "Room 2, five minutes. " Derek nodded as Isaac headed back out into the vibrant chaos that they called the workplace. 

The few minutes passed him in a hazy daze and he sighed when he realised his break had come to an end . He gathered up his metaphorical courage and took it with him as he walked up to the door that lead into the room . Judging from the faint pulse of music from behind the door , the customer was already situated in the room . Derek sent Isaac a text saying this was the only person he was doing tonight . Tiredness had hit him like a brick wall . 

Isaac responded back saying that was cool and that he'd alert everybody who wanted privates . Derek didn't know what he'd do without Isaac. 

He pushed open the hard door greeted by the overwhelming stench of alcohol . The lights were flickering blue and orange overhead . The music was light , nothing too sexual or jumpy. Derek looked over as he walked in to see who he was dancing against today . 

To his immediate surprise , he recognised it as the handsome man from earlier . 

He couldn't stop his lips from curving into a gentle smile . 

The man looked out of place . He was huddled awkwardly in the seat , all long limbs and nerves . A glass of something was held in his hand and he was sipping at it cautiously as if trying to figure out if it was drugged or not . Derek didn't want to just jump right into it . That didn't seem like the right approach for him. 

"What kind of music you like ? " He asked startling the man from his abyss of thoughts . The drink spilled out of the edges of the glass and stained the rug on the floor. The man scrambled to clean it up but Derek pressed a firm hand hand against his chest and pushed him back down . "Sit. " he commanded heading over to the DJ set up. 

"Let's try this again . What kind of music you like ? " He repeated trying to keep his sharpness at a limit . This kid looked like he thought he was about to be killed rather than get a lap dance . Looking at him closer , Derek realised he probably wasn't that much younger than him but he was definitely younger . He didn't particularly care . 

"Whatever . I mean , obviously some genres aren't appropriate at the moment . I think having some dude scream at me during this would put me off for life." The guy slowed down and sucked in a deep breath . Derek made an assumption that he had a habit of rambling about irrelevant subjects . "You like pop ? " Derek asked and the guy nodded with little conviction . 

Derek didn't want to waste his breath arguing so he pressed the first song he saw and hoped the guy liked it . Judging from the change in his facial features, he didn't hate it . Derek walked over to him and straddled him . He made sure not to put all his weight on the guy who was smaller than him in height and build . "Relax. " It slipped from his lips like a purr. 

"Relaxed, yeah I'm totally relaxed. " The perplexed man seemed to be sitting on his hands , unsure where to put them . Derek guided them back out and sat down on the edges of his hip bones . "I thought touching was against the rules . " He piped up . Derek was shocked by his voice . It was deeper than he would've expected . 

"I think I can make an exception for someone as hot as you. "

Derek watched the blush viciously crawl across his skin and the man's lips curled into a smirk that made Derek's wolf howl with excitement . He loved a challenge ."Is that so ? " He asked raising an eyebrow suddenly finding his alter ego . 

"What's your name ? " Derek whispered into his ear sliding his hands under the navy material in time with the first roll of his hips . His groin brushed against the mans and he was pleasured to see his mouth open in the making of a moan . The pretty pink lips were almost enough to make Derek come there and then. 

"Stiles. " He answered.

"You know strippers are meant to be the ones with the crazy fake names. " Derek reminded him grinding a bit harder this time pleased to see 'Stiles'had grown hard in his jeans . 

"It's a nickname , asshole. "

"If I'm such an asshole , do you want me to stop ? " Derek teased . 

"don't you dare. "

Stiles gripped his waist with a new found urgency as if Derek would evaporate if he let him go . "I don't know , I'm not very convinced. " Derek murmured putting more pressure on both their groins as he felt himself harden in the tight boxers. It was very obvious . 

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it . It's a polish monstrosity. " 

"Try me ."

"Maybe after I've bought you dinner. " Stiles made the first move. 

"I'm taken. " He clarified .

The vivid aura of disappointment that hit him was overwhelmingly surprising . 

"Lucky guy . " Stiles replied through forced teeth. 

"It's a woman . "

"Lucky girl. " Stiles corrected himself and he seemed even more pained upon learning he had a girlfriend . 

"Why are we talking about me when this is supposed to be about you ? " Derek brought the conversation back around to the matter at hand . 

"You brought up my name . " 

"You brought up dinner. " Derek counter-attacked .

"My mistake . " Derek wasn't sure why he felt upset by that . He had no right to be upset . He was in a relationship . His loyalty was to Kate . 

Nobody else . 

He didn't reply but instead grinded more viciously closing the space between them . He pressed kisses against Stiles' exposed throat as he tilted his head back to release a gasp of a moan . "Hmm. . " Derek murmured against the skin vibrating the spot Stiles seemed to like . Stiles' fingers curled tighter around his waist and one hand adventurously slid up the front of his torso as if memorising every line of his abs . 

"You could be a model. " Stiles said mostly to himself . 

"So could you. " Derek responded almost immediately taking the moment to look into his eyes . They reminded him more of soft honey up close . The golden hints were beautiful . He was fascinated . 

"Pfff. Doing the yearly calender is bad enough. " Stiles laughed and it was so soothing and theraputic . Derek could listen to it for hours on end like a piano melody.

"Calender ? " Derek perked up in mild interest. "Are you a fireman ? " Derek questioned. 

"Close. Police officer . "

Derek's dick twitched beneath the boxers. God , Stiles in a uniform . A fucking _uniform_ . 

"I could think of a better use for your handcuffs. " Derek couldn't resist the opening opportunity as he lightly bit into Stiles' skin with his blunt human teeth. He nibbled and grazed until he was proud of the mark left behind . At this stage , they were violently rutting into each other. 

"Kinky much ? "

"Just the normal kinks . You haven't known kinky until you've met Kate. "

"Is she your girlfriend ? " Stiles asked tugging him forward slightly by the tie . The man handling was incredibly hot . 

Derek didn't feel whatever had happened but Stiles was looking at him with a strange expression when he finally answered. 

"Yeah. " He cleared his throat. 

"I bet she's fun. " Stiles offered hopefully with a smile. That too was as lovely as his laugh. 

"I suppose. " Stiles' face fell. 

"You don't like it ? " he questioned. 

"I never said that. " Derek retaliated growing tenser. 

"Hey, relax. " He mimicked Derek's actions from earlier . 

Derek experimentally palmed Stiles' through his tight jeans. "Is this okay ? "

"Y-yeah. " Stiles choked out and he nodded for more expressing it in several broken words.

Derek made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them half down his thighs . He couldn't help but chuckle at the batman boxers. Stiles flushed again slapping his arm . Shaking his head , Derek slipped his hand down through the light brown curls into his underwear . Stiles was bigger than Derek would've assumed and he was already leaking judging from the texture and the growing stain on his underwear. 

Derek started out with teasing , lingering touches happy to just watch Stiles moan and groan and thrust into his hand . "Come on. . " Stiles pleaded and Derek nodded wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and started to rub and palm him . As he did , he set to work on creating a mark on the other side of his throat . To his pleasure , they were symmetrical when he examined it . 

After a few minutes of Derek working Stiles and Stiles lazily planting kisses against his chest , Stiles finally started to cave . He thrusted harder against Derek's hand ruthlessly in a search for more friction . "I'm gonna . . " He exhaled out . One hand was around his waist and the other was digging into his shoulder blade . "It's okay. " Derek told him urging him on as he started to go a bit harder .

The look on Stiles' face when he orgasmed was absolutely priceless. 

His hips bent forward , his head bent back , his adams apple bobbed and his hands shook momentarily afterwards . His eyes shut , eyelashes curling against his cheeks , a firm blush spreading across his skin and his lips parted to release an exasperated moan . This man was a work of art. 

"Are you okay ? " Derek asked as he slid out his hand handing Stiles' some tissues to clean himself up . He wished he could offer some clean underwear . "Am I-Am I okay ? ! " He spluttered out sitting upright with a new wave of energy hitting him . 

"A guy who looks like he walked out of a porn video just gave me a lap dance and a handjob . I am fantastic. " 

Derek had mixed feelings about the statement . Yet again , someone preferred his body over him . "I'm glad. " He told him as he climbed off him watching as he buttoned up his jeans disposing of the dirty tissues . "I have to go . " He told him glancing up a clock . He promised Kate he'd be home relatively early which meant no later than one . 

"I paid the guy with the curls , blonde guy . " Derek nodded in understanding . "Isaac. " he introduced the assistant manager . 

"Yeah. " Stiles nodded. 

Derek flashed him a fragment of a smile and headed to the door . He had his hand wrapped around the handle when Stiles stopped him with a question .

"What's your name ? "

"Derek. " He answered. 

"See you around , Derek. " 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think ? I'm trying to improve my writing :)


End file.
